The Digital War
by hannibal1996
Summary: Diaboromon has returned and he is planning something big. It takes place in multiple timelines and will put the Digidestines against their greatest threat on their darkest of days. Every Digidestined will unite to save the Digital world and the real world.
1. The last battle

Hello and welcome to The Digital war. This is a fairly dark story but I hope you like it. I am always up to suggestions and please review. I do not own Digimon. The story is set in two timelines so it may get a little confusing but it will even out.

''I knew there were bad Digimon, I knew they were capable of death and destruction but not like this, never like this.'' Kari thinks to herself as she watches a burning Digital world. The trees and buildings are burning as Digimon runs with fear on their faces. Kari looks at Angewomon as she fires celestial arrows trying to protect Kari. The tears run down her cheek as she thinks about how all of this started.

Flashback

''Hey TJ stay away from Kari, she's my girl.'' Davis yells at TK whilst he talks to Kari.

''You tell him that everyday just accept it.'' Cody says to him trying to stop Davis from being foolish which was incredibly difficult.

Izzy had asked everyone to come round his house because of some sort of emergency. The original and new Digidestined were there waiting for Izzy to make his big announcement.

''Thank you everyone for coming and I must share some news with you.'' Izzy was worried but he had a strong look.

''What is it?'' Tai asked him.

''Diaboromon has returned. I do not know how but I think it has something to do with when we sent all of the Kuramon back to the Digital world.'' Everyone looked worried.

''We have fought Diaboromon twice now and we have managed to defeat him both times. We can do it again.'' Matt said trying to reassure everyone.

''True but what is he planning this time.'' Tai was thinking out loud but everyone agreed.

In the Digiworld Diaboromon was sitting at a throne made of stone. He was sat in the ancient ruins of the Digital world. He got up and walked outside of the building and saw an army of Keramon standing there.

''Soon this world will be ours and soon we will destroy the other world.'' Diaboromon said in his slow, cold voice. He was weakened by the Digital worlds atmosphere since he had only really existed in the internet and briefly in the real world.

Izzy was starting to prepare the entrance to the digital world.

''Is this a good idea. I mean we do not know what sort of havoc he can do in the Digital world.'' Sora had never been up against Diaboromon but she had heard enough about him and had seen the fights and pain he caused. Tai and Matt looked frustrated, they had fought him twice and both times they nearly lost their Digimon. TK and Kari didn't want to disturb their brothers at a time like this.

''Is everyone ready?'' Izzy yells and everyone nods their heads. The Digidestined enter the digital world.

End flashback.

Kari looks on at the destruction. Angewomon is forced to digivolve into Magnadramon. A Keramon walks down the burning street.

''Your world is going to burn.'' It taunts before being destroyed by Magnadramon dragon fire attack.

TK and Matt run up to Kari and drag her away as she is frozen in fear. They enter a building to take cover. Seraphimon and Metalgarurumon stand outside providing cover for them.

''Are you OK?'' TK asks Kari. He is panicking and he shakes her.

''Yes, I am fine.'' Kari replies.

''We have to go.'' Matt yells. They all run outside and look up at the Infinity mountain and see a large flash.

Everyone awakes back into computer room. They are all unconscious with their in-training Digimon. Tai is standing there looking at the computer screen with a single tear running down his cheek.

''Where is the Digital world?'' Izzy said as he tried to re-open the portal.

''Gone.'' Tai whispers with regret in his voice.

I hope you enjoyed the story and please review. I hope it didn't get too confusing. I am open to recommendations on what you would like to see.


	2. Life after war

Hello and welcome to chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and please review. I have changed the timelines a little bit so that it matches the story. This one is a little longer and I apologise if the flashback things gets confusing but I thought it was a good idea. I do not own Digimon.

''Gone, how can it be gone.'' Joe and Matt yelled at Tai.

''I did what I had to do to stop Diaboromon. It got too bad and it could have resulted in more deaths.'' Tai whispered again. He hadn't moved but he was too depressed to do anything.

''What did you do Tai?'' Kari asked him. She knew when Tai was upset but this was something else, she knew he did something.

Flash back

Two Armageddemon are climbing up the Infinity mountain. Tai and Davis were climbing up the mountain. WarGreymon and Flamedramon were trying to fight off the Armageddemon but had no luck. They see an opening into the mountain and they run inside.

''I think we will be safe.'' Davis said trying to catch his breathe.

''So my sister huh?'' Tai says to Davis with a cold voice.

''Are we going to do this here?'' Davis is trying to catch his breathe.

''No you are not.'' Gennai walks up to them.

''Gennai, what are you doing here?'' Tai asks him.

''You need to make a decision Tai.'' Gennai lead them into a room. There was a box in the middle of it that had a big red crystal in the middle.

End flashback

Tai had been in his room for several days now. Kari, Matt and TK were waiting for him to come out.

''What happened?'' TK still had no idea what was going on. Izzy and Sora walk in.

''How is he?'' Sora asks.

''Still looking at a wall.'' Matt replies.

''Are your Digimon eggs?'' Kari asks them.

''Yeah they turned into eggs earlier. I think its the disconnection with the Digital world.'' Izzy said typing away on his computer.

''What do you mean?'' Matt is getting annoyed when people aren't explaining how the Digiworld is gone.

''I had to stop Diaboromon. Gennai showed me a weapon that was created, it destroys anything digital.'' Tai was standing in front of them.

''You killed them all.'' Izzy said, he didn't blame Tai but it was devastating to hear.

''Tai.'' Sora said as Tai collapsed to the ground. She helped him up.

Izzys computer made a noise. Izzy opened an email and saw Diaboromon.

Flashback

The Digidestined are walking through a field. There is not a Digimon in sight. A huge explosion comes from Binary Castle. An Armageddemon flies walks away from the flames.

''What just happened?'' Cody asks, he was as confused as everyone else.

''Diaboromon has taken all of the data from Binary castel. That way he can become more powerful.'' Izzy managed to deduce.

End flashback.

Izzy and Yolei were working on computers whilst Davis was working on his D-Terminal.

''I think I have it.'' Izzy yelled.

''What, what is it.'' Davis and Yolei started screaming.

''It's a long shot but I think we can bring back the Digiworld.'' Izzy was excited.

Everyone had come to the computer suite to hear Izzys plan. They were curious but didn't believe whatever miracle he came up with.

''Thank you everyone for coming.'' Izzy was starting to set up a powerpoint.

''Come on already.'' Tai yelled. He was still depressed.

''Ok several years ago Cherubimon managed to send some of you back in time. If we can get hold of Willis maybe he can help us get Cherubimon to send us back in time to the last day of the Digital war and change the future.'' Izzy was worried at everyones reactions.

''It's possible but very, very risky at the same time.'' Ken was thinking out loud, everyone agreed with him.

''It's our only chance.'' Kari said. Everyone agreed and they set off to try and find Willis.

Willis, Terriermon and Lopmon were watching a movie in Willis's room. His computer made noise and Willis checked. It was an email from Izzy.

''Ok guys we have a mission.'' Willis announced.

''Mission?'' Both the Digimon asked in confusion.

''We have a debt to pay.'' He thought about how cheesy that was. Terriermon and Lopmon were giggling.

Meanwhile

Takato and Henry were playing videogames. They still missed their Digimon and they thought they had a tunnel back to the Digital world but it wouldn't work since they weren't digital.

''So, anything up with you?'' Takato asked Henry. Henry had been very sad since he had to say goodbye to Terriermon and he hated his dad more than ever.

''Not much.'' Henry replied.

A huge light appeared in front of them. It was similar to the one that took the Digimon away. They looked in shock and stared at the light.

''I think its a portal.'' Takato said to Henry.

''Then lets go.'' Henry said and they both walked through.

Meanwhile

Mikey and shoutmon thought they had finished cleaning up their world and fighting battles.

''I think for me it is time to retire the conflict. I think I have done my bit.'' Mikey said to Shoutmon. They had been good friends but the battles were over and he just wanted to rest.

''But, but you can't. There will always be enemies and battles to fight.'' Shoutmon didn't want to accept the fact that one of his closest friends had, had enough but he accepted it. They had done enough.

Suddenly a huge light appeared before them. It resembled a portal into the Digital world.

''I don't think we get to retire just yet.'' Shoutmon said before they walked into it.

Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I want to know what you want to see and the crossover will be featured in the next one. Where did these mysterious portals come from? Will Willish be able to send Tai back in time? Will the Digital world be saved? Get ready for the next chapter of The Digital war.


	3. Changing time

Hello and welcome to chapter 3. I do not own Digimon but please review and say what you would like to see next time.

Willis, Lopmon and Terriermon were at the airport. Matt, Davis and Izzy walk up to them.

''Hey guys.'' Willis said before being dragged off. They were in the car and Izzy was explaining the plan to him.

''Got it Willis?'' Davis said to him, still angry at him about kissing Kari.

''I think so, you do know it is crazy?'' Willis thought and everyone just nodded.

Meanwhile

Marcus had decided to defend the the Digital world with Agumon but since the war had started they had become soldiers in the frontline in Holy Capital. Over a hundred Infermon were firing their Spider Shooter at the main building. Marcus and Greymon were defending the building.

''I don't think we are going to get out of this the way we came in.'' Marcus said to Greymon. Greymon was firing his Nova Blast at the Infermon.

''We can get through this, we always do. Do you remember Livilus island.'' Greymon replied. Marcus smiled remembering.

A portal opened. Marcus and Greymon started to run to it as the building crumbled.

Meanwhile

Takuya was playing soccer with his friends. He managed to score a goal which ended the game and everyone left. He was walking in slowly still thinking about the Digital world and then a portal opened.

''This is new.'' He thought to himself before walking inside. His team mates watch him as he enters and the portal disappears.

Meanwhile

Willis and the other Digidestined plus their Digimon are in a field.

''Ok when Lopmon digivolves you are going to open a portal and we change the future?'' Willis still didn't understand the plan.

''Yeah, what is not to get?'' Yolei yelled.

''Ready?'' Willis asks Lopmon who nods and then digivolves into Cherubimon. Cherubimon then turns back time and then the portal for the Digiworld opens on Izzys computer.

''How did you manage to open a Digi portal on your computer?'' TK asked him remembering that it was only the computer in the computer suite that did it.

''I managed to create a second entry by downloading the data and opening it on my computer.'' Izzy said before finishing opening the portal. They enter the portal to the last day of the digital war.

Flashback

Gennai is at the Primary village defending the Digimon eggs from Infermon. He is assisted by Ogremon, Leomon and Andromon.

''We need to defend the eggs before they are corrupted.'' Gennai yells. Gennai is hit by an explosion which knocks him to the ground. He is helped up by Centarumon who defends him against Infermon. Gennai nods and picks up his sword and continues to fight as well as making five copies of his younger self.

''We can do this.'' Leomon yelled as the Infermon started it retreat. Before they could rest a Armageddemon appears and fires its Destiny Destroyer several times knocking everyone to the ground. Gennai tries to get up but Diaboromon grabs hold of him and puts a black gear into his chest.

''Destroy.'' Diaboromon whispers into Gennai.

End flashback

The Digidestined and Digimon look at the burning Digital world. It was so much worse than they remember and they started to remember what horrors they witnessed. Willis had never been to the Digital world but looked at the horror.

''This is hell.'' Willis said.

''It is.'' Tai said still feeling bad about what he did.

''How do we get to where Tai did it?'' Mimi asked.

''Get on me.'' Cherubimon said before taking off in the air.

They arrive at Infinity mountain just before Tai destroyed the entire world.

''What do we do?'' Cody asked.

''Digimon, we need you to Digivolve.'' Davis said. The Digimon digivolved to their highest form and defended the mountain.

''What about me?'' Tai asked Matt. Matt smiled and ran up to Tai and knocked him out.

''Always wanted to do that.'' Matt whispered to himself. They looked at the box with the red crystal.

''Now what?'' Sora asked before being thrown back into another room with everyone else. Gennai looked at them with five clones of himself.

''You cannot change this.'' Gennai said. TK and Kari noticed the black gear inside Gennai and run towards him. The others follow fighting the clones. Tai and Davis tackle Gennai into the room with the weapon and the door closes locking them in.

''Stop this madness.'' Davis yells before Tai uses a rock to destroy the black gear.

''What is going on?'' Gennai asks and Tai fills him in. Gennai has a look of pure horrid on his face knowing what he did.

''If you want to stop this you will need help.'' Gennai says as several rocks crumble.

''Everyone is on the otherside.'' Davis said puzzled.

''Yes but we can call other Digidestined leaders who can help us.'' Gennai said starting to work on the device.

''Why the leaders?'' Tai asks.

''Trust me, their Digivices will be able to help us since they're based off the same ones and they may be able to save the Digital world.'' Gennai was fixing the weapon.

''But Tai didn't press the button so it never happened.'' Davis was getting confused by all of this.

''The machine will go off anyway but it had to look like I did it.'' Tai said.

''The machine also creates a portal if not activated. It breaks open reality making the Digital world and your world have a gateway allowing Diaboromon to invade your world.'' Gennai said confusing Davis even more.

''It was his plan all along, he knew you had a weapon like this and then made you use it.'' Tai had finally worked out the plan but it was still overly complicated.

''I can use it to create small portals to collect the others.'' Gennai said. Davis was still very confused but Tai was excited.

Flashback

Diaboromon was looking through the Infinity mountain. Devimon walked in front of him.

''This is not your place.'' Devimon yelled and uses the Death Hand on Diaboromon sending him back. Diaboromon makes several clones of himself and they tear Devimon apart. Diaboromon looks at a rock filled with black gears.

Well I hope you liked it and please review. I think the next chapter will be the last which will feature the ultimate crossover of the leaders bonding and the end of the war. I know this flashback thing can get confusing at times so I'm sorry. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter.


	4. The time of the Digidestined

Well hello and welcome to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Digimon. I know this is a long chapter but I think it all works together.

Takato found himself in a fiery hell. He saw the flames reach the sky as a forest burnt to the ground. Henry stood up and was looking in horror at the Digital world.

''Takato.'' Guilmon yelled as he ran towards Takato. Terriermon came over to Henry.

''What happened?'' Henry and Takato asked after they greeted their Digimon.

''Diaboromon had cloned himself and declared war on the Digital world. This is it.'' Terriermon explained. Takatos Digivice started beeping.

''What is this all about?'' Takato asked.

''It leads to Infinity mountain.'' Guilmon said.

''Lets go.'' Terriermon said. Guilmon digivolves into Megidramon and they fly to Infinity mountain. They land at and opening and only Takato can get through. Henry nods at him and Takato continues walking.

Meanwhile

Mikey and Shoutmon found themselves in the Digital world.

''Oh my god.'' They both said simultaneously as a Flymon crashed into the ground in a ball of flames. Sparrowmon flies over to them.

''My Digivice is telling me to go to the mountain.'' Mikey said as Sparrowmon landed. Sparrowmon and Shoutmon nodded and combined to make Shoutmon+Jet Sparrow. Mikey held onto them and they took off for the mountain.

They crashed onto an entrance.

''I think we are here.'' Mikey said as Shoutmon+Jet Sparrow started to hover again in the air. Mikey managed to get into the opening but Shoutmon+Jet Sparrow couldn't get in. Several Keramon approaching.

''We cannot enter, we will cover the entrance.'' Shoutmon yelled as Mikey ran down the corridor with explosions in the background.

Meanwhile

Takuya was at the bottom of the mountain. A Armageddemon started to approach.

''Well this is unexpected.'' Takuya turns into EmperorGreymon. The Armageddemon fired several blasts at EmperorGreymon but it seemed ineffective. EmperorGreymon took out his sword and flew up into Armageddemon taking him up into the air and throwing it back to the ground.

Several Diaboromon clones fired Web Wreckers at EmperorGreymon knocking him into the mountain. Takuya wakes up in a corridor unable to change. He gets up and walks towards a room.

Meanwhile

Marcus and GeoGreymon found themselves in the ruins of Primary village surrounded by an army of Chrysalimon staring at them.

''I think we are in trouble.'' Marcus said. GeoGreymon digivolves into into RizeGreymon. The Chrysalimon fire their tentacles at Marcus wounding his arm. RizeGreymon fired several missiles and takes Marcus to the top of the mountain.

''You will be fine.'' RizeGreymon says to reassure Marcus.

''Take me here.'' Marcus points to a location on his Digivice.

They arrive at the entrance and Marcus slowly walks in.

''I cannot enter. I will protect the entrance.'' RizeGreymon said firing more missiles.

Flashback

Tai, Davis and Gannai are fixing the machine.

'I'm going to have to make a portal to transport me away. Now the plan is that I will go to Diaboromons lair and you and the other Digital-leaders will assist you. Now the device I have will focus the power of the weapon onto Diaboromon destroying him. The portals will open dragging all of his followers the the site destroying them.'' Gennai said and a portal opened.

''How do you know so much about this box?'' Davis asked.

''I built it.'' Gennai said walking into the portal and it closed.

''Just put the devices in the port when they arrive. The machine will restore the Digital world back to its original form and destroy Diaboromon.'' Tai said reassembling the machine.

End flashback

Tens of thousands of Diaboromon clones were firing their Web Wrecker at the mountain. The Digimon and Digidestined defending it are getting hurt and about to lose. Tai and Davis had finished working on the machine but the mountain is about to collapse.

''Come on. Hurry'' Tai and Davis yelled.

Takato, Marcus, Mikey and Takuya enter the room from separate entrances.

''You guys must be the other leaders.'' Tai said. They all introduced themselves and the plan was explained. A screen appeared above the machine of Gennai.

''Now that you are all there...argh.'' Gennai was thrown to the ground by Diaboromon.

''You have failed, all of you will die together.'' He croaked.

''We will stop you.'' Takato yelled.

''How?'' Mikey asked, he was still confused on the plan.

''The Digital world will burn.'' Diaboromon taunted.

''I have already seen it burn.'' Davis replied.

''And I never want to see it again.'' Tai yelled. He nodded and everyone got ready.

''What are you going to do?'' Diaboromon started laughing.

''For peace.'' Mikey said putting in his Digivice.

''For victory.'' Marcus said putting in his Digivice.

''For the Digimon.'' Takato said putting in his Digivice.

''For the real world.'' Takuya said putting in his Digivice.

''For the future.'' Davis said putting in his Digivice.

''For the Digital world.'' Tai said putting in his Digivice.

A beam of light shot up from the machine into the sky. Portals are created everywhere dragging all of the Digimon who worked for Diaboromon into his lair. It was filled with Gennai and Diaboromon clones fighting. Gennai grabbed Diaboromon.

''We die together.'' Gennai yelled activating his machine.

The beam came down on the area destroying everything. All of the Digimon who served Diaboromon were destroyed in the explosion and Diaboromon slowly deteriorated along with Gennai.

The flames started to go away and was replaced by plants. The Digital world had been restored to its original beauty by the machine. It was as if nothing ever happened. The Digital leaders exited the temple to see every Digidestined from ones they knew to ones they had never met were clapping for them.

''Well this is it.'' Tai said. The pain and guilt had gone but he still knew he had done it.

The ground started shaking and lightning started to hit the ground. A second unconscious Davis on the ground started to turn into Digital energy and then suddenly there was a bright flash.

Tai, Davis, Mikey, Marcus, Takato and Takuya woke up in the middle of Primary village.

''Well it has changed since last time.'' Marcus said out loud noticing his wound was gone. The place was completely empty and all they found was a soccer ball. They decided to play three a side with Tai, Davis and Marcus vs Takato, Mikey and Takuya. They had played for an hour but then Gennai walked up to them. He was covered in scars.

''Gennai, I thought you had died.'' Davis said.

''I was saved at the last moment. Time has changed but you six have become something else, in the room where you ended it a tear in reality has formed because of you changing time. You must all protect it one at a time because if something gets through, reality will fall.'' Gennai then faded away.

The Digidestined knew what they had to do. Their Digimon approached them.

A month later.

Marcus and Agumon had spent their shift guarding the tear. Tai and Agumon walked up to him.

''Hey Marcus.'' Tai said. The two Agumon started a conversation of their own about Greymon.

''Hey Tai, is Davis still drooling over your sister?'' Marcus said this chuckling because he knew that would never end.

''No I think she is into TK. See you later.'' Tai said as Marcus and Agumon left.

''See you later.'' The two Agumon said to each other and Marcus said to Tai.

Several blue beams hit Tai, Marcus and the two Agumon knocking them out. A cloaked figure walks up the tear. He pulls down his hood to reveal a young Gennai with Diaboromons eyes.

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I am sorry Xros-Hero for not adding romance. I am willing to do a sequel which will explain the cliff hanger. I would like to know what you would like to see in the sequel if you want to see it. Until then, have fun.


End file.
